Sacred Heart
by Daisuke Sonoa
Summary: Remi decides to help her best friend, Ayame, get the attractions of a solitary boy, Naoko, but Ayame gets rejected harshly after confessing to him. When Remi has a go at him for being harsh, she finds that there is more to Naoko than meets the eye.


Sacred Heart:

**Chapter 1:**

"_**Hi there, I'm Chisato Remi. I'm a 15-year-old Virgo and my blood type is O. I'm in tenth grade at Satoshiki High School."**_ I walk down a path, as I flick a rogue strand of hair out of my deep blue eyes. I smile as I spot a familiar sight, a red face surrounded by her deep brown hair, flicking over her shoulders as she runs towards me. _**"This is my closest friend, Ayame-Chan, we've been friends for as long as we can remember" **_Ayame has almost reached me when she stumbles and collapses into my arms as we laugh together. "Oh my God Ayame-Chan you stumble so easily!" My voice cries out in the crisp morning air. "Hehehe I know I do Remi, but it's only because I'm head over heels in love with you" Ayame replies laughing.

"Oh, of course you're in love with me" I reply sarcastically as we straighten up and continue walking, "You're too happy with being in love with Naoko-Kun to love me." She sticks her tongue out at me as we run off towards the train station for school.

We slip through the doors at school together laughing before walking up the stairs and stopping outside our homeroom to look through the window in the door. I see Ayame smile as she spots a surly teenager at the back, leaning on his chair, thin, white wires barely visible behind his black hair, with a mixed look of absolute boredom and annoyance on his face. "You are so lucky to be able to sit next to him," she says to me with a forlorn air. I smirk and slide open the door before going to the back and sitting in my seat and turning to say, closely followed by Ayame, "Hey Naoko-Kun," to the boy. He turns his head and replies "Hey," before turning back to face the front. Across the room a blonde girl shoots me an evil look as I smile sweetly at her before continuing to talk to Ayame. Naoko reaches down and lifts his silver iPod up out of his pocket and clicks the wheel around, causing Ayame to gasp and smile as she pulls out an identical iPod and exclaim in surprise "Omg we have the same iPod. Awesome." Naoko turns and regards Ayame with his deep brown eyes "Wow, so we do. Cool," before readjusting his earphones and facing forwards with his eyes closed. I spot his hands flicking around to an inaudible rhythm. I spot Ayame staring, so I nudge her and continue talking about unimportant things.

"Stand up!" The class president's voice rings out across the room. We all stop talking and stand up as the teacher opens the door and walks in. "Bow!" We bow in unison and he returns the bow (which is why we like him, instead of just a nod at us he gives us a proper bow, plus, he's cute 3). We all sit down and I turn to look at Naoko, his earphones dangling down his chest, his eyes open and looking forward, his right hand resting on his leg as he sat slumped in his seat. Sensei looked pointedly at him, so he shrugged and pulled his hoody off, giving those who were looking (i.e. Ayame and myself) a glimpse of his toned stomach. _**I know exactly what Ayame would say if she could talk.**_ I giggled quietly as I looked to the front of the class where Ayame sat, exchanging a wink and a grin, before pretending to pay attention to Sensei and his enthralling mathematics.

The school day came to an end _**(At Last)**_ but something unexpected happened, as I stood up to leave, a voice rang out across the class "Sato-Chan? Can I ask you something please?" (Sato-Chan is a nickname I've been given by most of the boys, as they think it sounds better than "Chisato-Chan" and I do agree, Sato-Chan rolls off the tongue better). I look at Ayame, a little bit of shock flicks across her face and I look quizzically at her, but she winks in return and whispers "Meet you at the gates," before smiling and walking off towards the stairs.

I take a deep breath (but try to hide it) and turn around and walk back into the classroom. My eyes immediately take in the five boys grouped around the windows, laughing as they point out towards the gates. I ignore them as the person who had called me, Katsumi-Kun, is standing by himself to one side. Near him I notice Naoko-Kun still sitting down, his head momentarily below the desk looking for something in his bag. I turn my attention back to Katsumi-Kun, taking in his face in one look as I sit on the edge of a desk and look at his face. It's not a bad face as faces go, his eyes are a deep shade of green, his light brown, almost mousy brown, hair falls around his face in little curls, the way that it falls just cups his face and makes it stand out a little bit more. His mouth looks soft, and his eyebrows are quite thin for a boy, but they seem to match his features quite well. He stands just under a head above me, I come up to his nose, and his body is quite thin, but he does have some muscle on his bones. I smile at him as I sit down before asking the obvious question "What did you want to talk to me about Katsumi-Kun?"

He looks slightly embarrassed as he smiles slightly crookedly, before looking me in my eyes, (I'm starting to like his eyes quite a bit now) and says "Are you doing anything this Sunday?"

The question takes me a little bit by surprise but I manage to hide it quite well (I hope) before replying "No, why?"

He looks to one side quickly, so I ask him, else he might never say anything, "Are you trying to ask me on a date?" I smile at him, and his face, if anything, looks slightly more worried.

"Yeah," his face takes on a sheepish look and I find it hard not to laugh, but I don't want to be rude and ruin his self-esteem and confidence. When I know I have my laughter under control, I realize I'm not sure how I feel about Katsumi-Kun. I don't really know how to respond to him. So I go for the easiest option.

"I'm not sure, is it ok if I find out if I have anything happening on Sunday and tell you tomorrow?" I hope he doesn't feel bad. I really don't know how to respond to him. As I'm walking out and down towards the gates, I notice Naoko-Kun walking just in front of me, but he turns off down a corridor and disappears. I wonder where he's going but a voice calls me out of my pondering, "Remi!" I look up and break into a grin as I spot Ayame leaning against the gates, smiling and waving frantically at me to hurry up. I smile even wider and run towards her.


End file.
